Want you back
by hookedonreading
Summary: And what if I never said to you I was dynamite?And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry?What if I never let you down inside?I'm sorry for the nights I don't remember What if I never said to you I would try?And I do wanna love u If you see me runnin' back and I do wanna try Because if falling for you girl is crazy then I'm going out of my mind so hold back your tear this time


Want you back

_**Hello! Soooo this is my first Jori fic so a really hope you like. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**_

- Andre please...- Jade West was begging, something that she usually don't do...actually she never begs...but in this moment she was desperate enough to beg. – Help me out here dude.

- Why Jade? – her friend asks – Give one good reason for me to do this.

A good reason. Jade had a lot of reasons to give him, but none of them seems good enough.

- I don't think that any of the reasons I can give you will be good enough. – she says sadly – Look…I know I've messed everything up. I understand that you don't want to help me. – she sighs – God…I wouldn't help me nether; but I can't do this alone. – she says and looking into his eyes – I know you care for her and I can't promise you that this time – if she forgive me – everything will be rainbows and butterfly's…but I can promise that I'll do my best to make it at least the butterfly.

- Butterfly is good enough for me.- Andre smiles – Let's get your girl back.

They went to Jade's car and headed to Tori's house so they could put her plan in practice. On the way to the brunette's house Jade thought about the motive why she have lost her girlfriend…jealous. Her stupid jealous have cost her Tori. Now she knows that she have no motives to be jealous…but at the time she could barely think; She just saw Beck trying to kiss her girl and couldn't help herself. Later she came to know that they were rehearsing for some new play…but it was already too late.

But that doesn't matter now. Now she was in front Tori's house; her heart was jumping out of her chest, but she didn't care. She was here and she would do anything to have her girl back.

- Ready? – asks Andre

- As I ever will be. – she says getting out of her car and walking around the Vegas residency stopping underneath Tori's window. – Call her. Make sure she's in her bedroom.

Andre called the Latina telling her some bullshit to make her go to her room.

- Put on speaker. – demand Jade and Andre does.

"_Andre I don't see your notebook any where here."_

- Look again Tor. I really need this notebook. – he says handing his phone to Jade and grabbing his guitar.

"_Is not here Dre."_

- Ready? – he whips to Jade how nod. – Could you look next to the window? – he asks and begins to play a sweet melody.

"_Is really not-" _Tori stops talk when she hears Jade's voice

"_When I had you… "_

Tori put her head out of the window to see Jade and Andre out side

"_I treated you bad and wrong , my dear…and girl since, since you went away"_

Tori locked her eyes with Jade's

"_Don't you know I sit around with my head hanging down…and I wonder who's loving you."_

Jade smiled sweetly to Tori

"_I,I,I,I should have never ever, ever made you cry. And girl…life without love…it's, oh so lonely…I don't think I'm gonna make it."_

Jade was putting all her feelings on this song.

"_All my life baby…I've been lost to you only, come on and take it because…all, all I can do since you been gone is cry…And don't you ever wonder or worry your head of what I do?"_

At this point of the song Jade was crying.

"_Don't you know I sit around with my head hanging down…and I wonder…who's loving you."_

Jade finished and wimped her tears

- I know you don't want talk to me…- Jade says – But I'm asking you to listen to me. One minute is all that I ask from you. – Jade sighs – One minute and if after that you tell me to go away…then I'll go and will never come after you again.

- Okay… - Tori says lowly – Go to de front door.

And Jade did. She sends Andre away thanking him for his help and now she was waiting for Tori to open the door. And finally the door opened.

- Come in. – Tori says and steps aside so Jade can pass.

They stay in silent for a few minutes until Jade collects courage enough to speak.

- Look… - she says looking in Tori's eyes – I know that I've fucked everything and that I don't deserve you forgiveness. – she sighs – All I want to do is say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things Tori. – Tori raise a eyebrow – I'm sorry for not treat you like you deserve. I'm sorry for being a bitch with you every time a got angry. I'm sorry for being stupid enough to have doubted your loyalty. – a few tears fell from her eyes – But most of all…I'm sorry for not telling at every opportunity that I had that I love you.

- Jade…- Tori began but Jade cut her

- Let me finish. – Tori nodded – I really love you Tori and I do want you back. But I not perfect…I'm sorry I can't give you a shitty romance. I can't be a perfect girlfriend. I will fight you, I will scream with you, I will push you away sometimes…- Tori sighed – But I will say I'm sorry every time I screw up, I will give you flowers on specials days, I will give all that I have to you.

Jade stopped and took a deep breath. Then took a step toward Tori

- I'm not here to say that I can't live without you…because I can…- she says and that another step closer – I just don't want to…but if the chain is on your door I understand.

A silence overcomes them for long minutes and that was killing Jade. She needed to know if she still has a chance of winning Tori back. As the time went by Jade got tired of waiting.

- Well…I guess that this is a no. – she says and walks to the door

- Jade. – Tori calls as she reach the door – Wait.

Jade slowly turns around and looks up at Tori

- I don't know what…- Tori begin – But something always brings me back to you. – She gives Jade a small smile and takes a step forward – You…honestly I don't know what you were thinking back then – Jade was about to protest but she cut her – It still hurts a lot. But…- she takes another step toward Jade – I love you. I know we will fight, and scream at each other…that's how we work, right? You push me back I push back…it will always come to this. – Now she was face to face with Jade – But fuck all this shit. – they both laugh – Because maybe you can leave without me…but I can't imagine my life without you.

With that she kisses Jade. With all her heart and soul. Tori knows that they will fight again, she knows that they will break up again and that Jade will once again come to her window…but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
